Cosas de niños
by Lunaplateadapalomino
Summary: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha saben lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren, y en estos momentos su único deseo es establecer los lineamientos de su relación con las hermanas Higurashi, para demostrar de que están hechos y lo macho que son. Ups! Casi lo olvido, cabe resaltar que Sesshomaru tiene 11 años y su hermano 7. Jaja el primer amor de un niño
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy luna plateada y vengo a compartirles estas breves historias de momentos tiernos entre nuestras parejas favoritas, cabe resaltar que no llevan secuencia y que muy probablemente entre capitulo y capitulo allá saltos de tiempo, pero como dije son solo momentos importantes en la vida de estos personajes hasta su edad adulta cuantos serán no lo sé, pero espero unos cuatro o cinco si la mente me da material para más pues que mejor, nos vemos abajo muchas gracias**

* * *

Una linda tarde de sábado la familia Higurashi visitaba a sus más queridos amigos los Taisho, ambas familias se conocían desde que cursaban la preparatoria, y aunque habían elegido profesiones distintas seguían frecuentándose, más desde que nacieron sus hijos.

La familia Taisho estaba conformada por Inu no Taisho, Irasue Taisho y los herederos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, ambos padres eran de rasgos albinos finos que les daban un toque aristócrata distinto de las demás familias, mismos rasgos que heredarían ambos hijos, pero de forma distinta, Sesshomaru por ejemplo poseía ese aire de madurez mezclado con realeza, mientras que su hermano era más como cualquier otro niño, juguetón y altanero.

Los Higurashi estaban integrados por los señores Naraku y Kikio Higurashi, padres de dos hermosas princesitas de nombre Ahome y Rin. Naraku era un hombre bastante serio y celoso de sus amores especialmente de sus hijas, y aunque su esposa ya le había hecho ver su defecto él se justificaba diciendo que todo era culpa de ella por haberle heredado a sus hijas tan hermosos rostros, pero siendo honestos que padre no diría lo mismo de sus hijos.

Ahome y Rin brillaban por su encanto natural a la hora de socializar con las demás personas, ambas niñas eran muy dulces y de buenos modales, no por nada era fácil enamorarse de ellas, pero esta cualidad fue tal vez la responsable de los eventos que se desataron esa tarde de sábado.

Como en cada visita, los Higurashi llegaban desde medio día a la casa de los Taisho con sus dos nenas bien arregladas para la ocasión, ellas al estar en constante convivencia con los Taisho sentían la casa como suya tomándose ciertas libertades, en este caso entrar "Como Juan por su casa"

-Buenos días señora Irasue-Ahome se adelanto a sus padres, pero se detuvo a saludar a la señora antes de entrar a la casa

-Buenos días Ahome, los muchachos están en el jardín-Menciono para que supiera dónde ir

-Buenos días tía Irasue-Seguida de su hermana venía la pequeña Rin acompañada de su peluche favorito, un perro blanco llamado Yako

-Buenos días Rin- Irasue estaba encantada con las hijas de su amiga, pero de ningún modo cambiaba a sus dos latas con patas por nada en el mundo.

-Hola Irasue ¿Cómo estás? -Kikio se acercaba con Naraku detrás de ella

-Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?-

-Bien gracias, mira traje unas tartaletas de frutas-Le mostraba el delicioso postre

-¡Perfecto! Exactamente en estos momentos acabo de preparar un poco de café, podríamos tomarlo en el jardín mientras juegan los niños

Los Higurashi siguieron a Irasue hasta el jardín, donde ella los dejo en compañía de su esposo mientras iba por el café.

-Inu, que bueno es verte-Saludo Kikio

-El placer es mío, y tú Naraku hace tiempo desde nuestra última reunión ¿Acaso el negocio va mal?-Naraku había decidió abrir su propio despacho de asesoría legal, y aunque eran poco los casos que atendía en lugar de la firma de abogados a la que antes pertenecía, estaba satisfecho con su decisión

-Apenas estamos empezando, pero es normal, me tomara un tiempo estar en la misma posición que antes ¿Y tú? Como están las cosas en el trabajo-

-Bien, apenas acabo de ver nuevos clientes seguramente alguno firmara con la empresa- Inu era jefe del departamento de ventas en una empresa de alimentos empacados, llevaba laborando en este lugar desde que hizo sus prácticas.

Desde el interior de la casa Irasue llamo la atención del grupo-Kikio ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? -

-Enseguida voy, disculpen-Se retiro dejando a los hombres solos-En que te ayudo Irasue-

-Llena la azucarera, mientras yo acomodo las tartas que trajiste en una charola-

-Por supuesto ¿Y como han estado los niños? -Pregunto para hacer conversación

-Bien, ya sabes Sesshomaru con sus libros e Inuyasha con sus travesuras, aunque desde la mañana Inuyasha a actuado un poco distinto de otros días-Dijo Irasue

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué? –

-Veras, ayer le mencione que ustedes vendrían de visita, y hoy por la mañana fue el primero en despertar y arreglarse, además de que en toda la mañana no dejo de preguntar a que hora iban a llegar-

-Bueno Irasue Inuyasha de aseguro estaba muy emocionado por que tendría con quien jugar, ya que Sesshomaru no es de jugar mucho con su hermano-

-Lo sé, desde que Sesshomaru esta en el ultimo año de primaria lo único en lo que piensa es en estudiar para entrar a una buena secundaria, casi no ha sido niño-

-Debes de reconocer que él siempre ha sido así, no todos los niños son iguales, como Ahome que siempre me anda preguntando cuando va hacer un adulto-

-Si supieran-

Ambas dejaron su conversación hasta ahí, para llevar todo lo necesario a la mesita del jardín, una vez listo los cuatro se sentaron a comer.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del jardín Sesshomaru y Rin convivían bajo la copa de un árbol uno leyendo y la otra jugando con su muñeco y las flores del patio, a simple vista pareciera que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención al otro, pero su relación siempre había sido así ambos se entendían y no necesitaban de mucho para sentirse cómodos, básicamente Sesshomaru era el guardián de Rin y su confidente, lo cual era muy chistoso ya que Inuyasha y Ahome eran todo lo opuesto a los dos primeros, ellos gustaban de correr, saltar, y arrastrarse por todo el jardín como si se tratara de una pista de obstáculos, ambos niños tenían mucha energía y no paraban hasta haber agotado sus reservas, pero lo inusual aquí, es que en esta ocasión los dos no estaban jugando como era su costumbre, más bien hablaban de algo importante o eso parecía por la expresión de sus rostros

-Entonces Inuyasha se tiro el saco de harina encima-Relataba el señor Inu

-Y lo que es peor la harina se mezclo con la leche haciendo una pasta muy gruesa que tarde media hora de quitar de sus cabellos-Continuo su esposa

-JAJAJAJA-Naraku y Kikio reían por la ultima travesura del menor-Que horror! Todo esto le pasa por que no es muy paciente-Aseguro Naraku

-Tienes razón amigo, si de algo peca mi hijo es de desesperado, siempre quiere ir un paso adelante aunque no tenga idea de lo que se eta metiendo, a veces pienso que un día llagara y me dirá que ya se convirtió en un adulto-

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-Y hablando del rey de roma

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-Inuyasha venia hacia ellos alterado con el resto de los niños a sus espaldas, al parecer algo malo había sucedido y todos se acercaron a escuchar

-Ahome es una niña horrible y fea-El podre chiquillo venia hecho una fiera con unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Contesto indignada la aludida

-Por supuesto que sí, eres horrible y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti el resto de mi vida-Ataco con más ímpetu

Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que Ahome no respondería igual-¿Así? Pues yo tampoco quiero volver a saber nada de ti, me oíste Inuyasha-

-Haber, esperen, esperen, vamos por partes-El señor Inu detuvo el paloteo de ambos críos para tratar de averiguar el porque de su pelea-Se puede saber por qué están peleando ahora-

-Papá, Ahome es una presumida que se cree mucho y no quiero verla nunca más-Contesto Inuyasha sin ser muy claro del motivo de su enojo

Inu trato con otro medio-Si Inuyasha eso ya lo dejaste más que claro pero seguimos sin entender por qué estas enojado con tu amiguita –

El niño guardo silencio sin intenciones de contestarle a su padre

Más sin en cambio Ahome no tenía ningún inconveniente para responder a la pregunta hecha por el señor Inu -Es porque me acaba de pedir que me case con él y yo le dije que no-

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie decía nada y los adultos se miraban entre sí. Hacía apenas hace unos minutos Inu decía que tenía miedo del día que su hijo quisiera ser un adulto sin pensar que el niño ya se lo estaba tomando muy enserio sus planes para el futuro

-Hijo, es eso cierto-Pregunto con tacto la señora Irasue

Inuyasha movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa-Si mamá, pero te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer. Las niñas son horribles-

Inu no pudiendo contenerse soltó una enorme carcajada con las ocurrencias de su hijo-Fírmamelo por adelantado Inuyasha, haber si sigues pensando lo mismo en unos años-

-Te lo digo enserio papá, las niñas son horribles-Ahora tanto Inu como Naraku se morían de la risa

-Inuyasha, no puedes pensar así, además Ahome no trataba de ser grosera-Defendió Naraku

-¿Qué no lo es? Entonces como le diría usted a su hija, cuando ella me dijo cosas muy feas-

-Ya basta Inuyasha-Intervino Ahome-Yo no fui grosera ni dije nada que no sea cierto, solo dije la verdad-

-¿Y que verdad es esa hija?-Se moría de ganas por saber su padre

-Que yo no puedo casarme con un niño mas chico que yo-Así que se trataba de la edad

Pero Inuyasha tampoco se quedaría callado-No exageres Ahome solo eres un año mayor que yo, además la edad no importa. Tú madre se caso con tu padre, aunque él es más grande y viejo que ella-

En ese momento se le corto la risa al mayor-¿Grande? ¿Viejo?-

-No te compares con mis padres Inuyasha, mi madre es muy buena y por eso no se da cuenta de que papa es muy viejo-

Naraku pedía al cielo porque su hija cerrara la boca-Hija por favor no me defiendas-Inu le estaba empezando a doler el estómago de tanto reír

-Espérame papá, además Inuyasha el hombre con el que me case debe ser bueno, guapo y muy educado y tú lamentablemente no reúnes ninguna de esas características-

-Claro que soy así, lo que pasa es que no te haz dado cuenta, pero eso no importa en el mundo hay niñas mucho más lindas y buenas que tú-Al menos el pobre ya estaba viendo el otro lado de la moneda

-¿Así, como quién?-Lo reto

-Pues…ammm…como….!Ya se! Como tu amiga Sango-

-¿Sango? Ella jamás se fijaría en un niño como tú—

-¿Celosa?-

-No, claro que no además por mi puedes pedirle matrimonio a quién se te plazca, nunca de los nunca Ahome Higurashi se casara- Y eso señores fue todo por parte de la azabache. Dándose la vuelta se cruzo de brazos e hizo como sino conociera al peliplata

-Así pues yo…pues yo….-Ya no sabía que decir para ganarle a esa niña testaruda

-Ya guarda silencio Inuyasha-De entre los adultos Sesshomaru se alzó para hablar-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo patético que te estás viendo-

-¡Cállate Sesshomaru!-Inuyasha había pasado por alto que el insufrible de su hermano había visto todo desde un inicio

-Los niños como tú que andan haciendo esa clase de propuestas son unos ridículos, primero aprende a cuidar de ti mismo antes de querer ver por otros-Palabras muy sabias para un chico de once años

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que su hermano tenía mucha razón. Él apenas tenía siete años queriendo aparentar ser un adulto cuando en realidad no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que por Ahome tenía un sentimiento muy especial de cariño y aprecio; y que a lado de ella se sentía muy feliz, es por eso que pensó que si le pedía matrimonio ella estaría con él para siempre y de esa manera seguir disfrutando del hermoso sentimiento que despertaba dentro de él. Sus sentimientos eran nobles simplemente no sabía cómo expresarlos del modo que ella los entendiera.

Ahome observaba a Inuyasha dándose cuenta de que tanto ella como Sesshomaru habían lastimado los sentimientos de su amigo, una parte de ella se sintió culpable y es por eso que sin pensarlo se acerco a su amigo para tomarlo de la mano- Inuyasha mi mama trajo esas tartaletas que tanto te gustan, te gustaría comer unas-

Inuyasha apretó la mano que lo sostenía, a pesar de todo estar con Ahome era lo único verdaderamente importante para él, no importaba si era simplemente su amiga después de todo apenas eran unos niños-Sí quiero-

Todos miraron como el dúo cogía unas cuantas tartaletas para llevárselas al centro del jardín, donde como si nada hubiera sucedido se sentaron a comer para hablar como los buenos amigos que eran

-¡Que ridículos!-Bufo molesto el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, mientras tomaba haciendo junto con Rin en la mesa para de igual modo comer postre

Los adultos tomaron asiento junto a los niños-Ya basta Sesshomaru-Le advirtió su madre

Pero Sesshomaru la ignoro-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad madre, Inuyasha solo es un crio estúpido que no sabe lo que hace-

Sí de algo hay que estar seguro es que la dama de hierro Irasue no es una mujer a la que se le deba provocar, ni la gente ni sus hijos-¿Entonces tú hermano te parece un tonto por declarársele a una niña?

-Sí, eso me parece-Dijo seguro

-ohh oh-Inu la veía venir

-En ese caso me parece recordar a otro "Ridiculo" hijo mío que se declaro a una niña aquí presente-Todos de inmediato recordaron aquel día

-No…no se de que esta hablando madre ¿Rin deseas ver mi nuevo libro?-Trato de salir lo más rápido posible pero no contaba con un detallito

-Rin, alguna vez te han contado tus papas de un niño que se enamoro de ti con solo mirarte cuando apenas eras una bebe-Irasue ya había empezado y por dios que lo iba a terminar

-No escuches Rin, vamos te mostrare mi libro-Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo, pero ni eso sirvió

-¡Enserio! Mis papas nunca me dijeron nada, me puede contar tía Irasue-Si algo caracterizaba a Rin era lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser y Sesshomaru lo sabía por eso que había intentado sacarla de ahí antes de que fuera tarde

-Pues veras Rin todo paso una Tarde igual a esta hace cinco años, tú apenas tenias ocho meses de vida cuando un niño muy tonto hizo lo más estúpido que había hecho hasta sus seis años…

 _ **Recuerdo….**_

-Pero que linda nena Kikio, cada vez que veo a Rin me la quiero comer a besos-Hablaba la señora Irasue

Rin era una bebé adorable muy risueña, le sonreía a todos los que se le acercaban y con alegría y confianza se iba a los brazos de cualquiera. Desde el momento que visito la casa Taisho se había ganado el corazón de los integrantes de la familia sin esfuerzo, pero al parecer en uno de ellos el sentimiento era más fuerte

-Es un amor, no único que quiero es que se quede así para siempre-Respondió Kikio

-Es mi princesita-Agrego Naraku-Mi pequeña y dulce Rin-

Mientras los adultos observaban con admiración a la bebe, Inuyasha y Ahome jugaban en una esquina de la habitación ignorantes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo Sesshomaru era el único que parado frente a Naraku parecía estar sufriendo un episodio de sudoración excesiva

-¿Qué te sucede Sesshomaru estas bien?-Su padre ya había notado lo tenso de su hijo

-Que sucede Sesshomaru, desde que llegue has estado a poca distancia de mí, ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo pequeño?-Pregunto Naraku

Había llegado la hora y Sesshomaru estaba listo-Señor Naraku quiero presentarme formalmente como el novio de su hija Rin-Se inclina a modo de respeto-Su hija y yo nos queremos señor-

Creo haber mencionado lo celoso que era Naraku ¿Cierto? Pues bien él podre hombre desde que el doctor le dijo que era niña supo que este día tendría que llegar, pero cuando su hija tuviera unos 25 o 27 años no ocho meses.

-Sesshomaru debo decir que tu declaración me desconcierta, ¿Acaso escuche bien? Acabas de afirmar que mi hija y tu se quieren-

-Así es, Rin a mostrado sus sentimientos por mi y yo los he aceptado, solo faltaba ponerlo al tanto de la situación-Eso si que nadie se lo esperaba

Inu, Irasue junto a Kikio disimulaban sus risas ante la cómica escena de ante mano conocían a Sesshomaru y este a diferencia de otros niños si se consideraba un adulto de 109 centímetros de altura

Colocándose a la altura del niño continuo-Y que bases tiene para respaldar lo que dices Sesshomaru-

-Señor Naraku, su hija desde el momento que me vio hace de todo por llamar mi atención como por ejemplo cuando gatea llega a hasta mí sin importar la distancia, después esta el hecho de que siempre me sonríe y si se da la oportunidad la duermen en mi cama-

-Pero Sesshomaru Rin le serie a todos por igual y si te sigue es por que tus cosas le parecen interesantes-Trato de hacerlo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva

-Puede ser, aun así estoy dispuesto hacerme responsable de sus sentimientos-

El niño era firme en su posición así que Naraku intento otro ángulo-Ya que estas muy dispuesto a seguir adelante con esto quisiera aclara ciertos puntos contigo-

-Si señor-

-Primero que nada Rin es una bebé no entiende el mundo a su alrededor así que tendrás que esperarla a que sea mayor y sea ella la que te elija-

Sesshomaru medito este punto unos minutos-¿Cuánto tendría que esperar señor?-

-Yo diría que de unos 30 a 40 años como mínimo-Apoco creían que no le iba a sacar provecho a la situación

-Pero Señor Usted y mi padre tiene 32 años y desde tiempo atrás ya están casados-Al niño no se le escapaban los detalles

Kikio e Irasue lo miraron con diversión diciéndole en esa mirada "Haber contradícelo"

-Bueno está bien pero mínimo unos 25 años si tendrás que esperar- "Y que yo esté muerto" Pensó

-De acuerdo, ¿Algo más?-

Poco a poco Sesshomaru estaba sacándole canas verdes a Naraku-Bueno siempre he pensado que un hombre debe ser capaz de ofrecerle algo a la mujer que pretende, como una sortija ¿Tienes una?-

-No, pero puedo conseguir una-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como lo harás?-

-En unos meses entrare a la escuela y mi papa me ha prometido una moneda por cada diez que consiga-Y otra vez estaba esa determinación de Sesshomaru por no ceder a sus deseos

-Bueno esta bien, pero te recuerdo Sesshomaru que Rin es una bebe y tu deber es esperarla estas de acuerdo-Naraku estaba agotado mentalmente, tratar de lidiar con Sesshomaru era muy frustrante

-Si señor-

-Esta bien-Después de eso Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y no regreso al salón hasta que fue hora de cenar

 _ **Tiempo actual…**_

Sesshomaru mantenía los puños cerrados bajo el mantel de la mesa enojado por lo que su madre había revelado a su acompañante

-Como podrás darte cuenta Rin, Sesshomaru es igual a su hermano muy acelerado para ciertas cosas, aunque debo admitir que parece ya no recordar nada de aquel día ni de las promesas que hizo-

-¡Suficiente! Ya no me quedare a escuchar estupideces-Sesshomaru se retiro de la mesa muy molesto con su madre

-Irasue sobrepasaste la línea-Le dijo su esposo

-Tal vez pero ese mocoso debe aprender a respetar a su hermano-De cierta forma tenía razón la mujer, ella conocía a sus hijos y sabía como actuar con cada uno

Rin ya no escuchaba la platica de los adultos, ella miraba las escaleras por las cuales se había ido Sesshomaru minutos antes, bajando de la silla lo busco en las habitaciones de arriba.

La puerta de la recamara que compartían los hermanos estaba ligeramente abierta, él estaba dentro-Sesshomaru?-

-Vete Rin-Lo dijo sin en realidad sentirlo

Rin entro en la habitación, Sesshomaru descansaba sobre su cama mirando el techo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me preocupe cuando te fuiste solo quería ver que estuvieras bien-Acercándose a él se paro junto a la cama

-Estoy bien Rin-Dijo desganado

-Sabes no entendí mucho de lo que dijo la señora Irasue pero quería decirte que no importa lo que pase yo siempre seré tu amiga y estaré a tu lado-Dijo segura de su palabra

Sesshomaru se enderezo sobre el colchón- Y que pasa si yo decido que no quiero ser tu amigo-

Rin se sintió triste con lo que decía Sesshomaru-Pero yo quiero estar contigo-

Colocando una mano sobre la melena castaña la despeino un poco-Lo sé, pero habrá un día que las cosas serán diferentes-

-No entiendo-A pesar de no comprender lo que Sesshomaru le intentaba decir, su mano acariciándola de ese modo le decía con seguridad que no debía tener miedo

-No tienes por que entenderlo, no aun por lo menos-Vamos en unos minutos servirán la cena

-¡De acuerdo!-Tomándolo de la mano salieron de la habitación juntos.

Cerca del anochecer los Higurashi salían de la casa de los Taisho

-Fue un placer verlos otra vez-Dijo Naraku

-Espero regresen pronto-Inu junto a su familia despedían a sus invitados desde la cerca de su casa

-Nos vemos-Grito Kikio, quien junto a sus hijas ya se habían subido a la camioneta

-Adios-

Ya en la carretera Rin había caído dormida a los pocos minutos de haber empezado el viaje

-Mamá Rin ya se durmió-

Kikio se giro par ver a su niña-Así es Ahome, podrías cubrirla con su manta por favor querida-Ahome obedeció a su madre, sacando una cobija de la mochila de su hermana cubrió con esta a su hermana, solo que al sacar la cobija un objeto brillante salió junto al cobertor

-¿Qué es eso Ahome?-Pregunto Kikio curiosa por no saber que era

-¿Qué es que Kikio?-Pregunto Naraku que manejaba sin poder ver que pasaba

-Una cosa brillante salió de la mochila de tu hija-Ahome ya le había pasado el objeto a su mama volviéndose acomodar en su asiento-Es un anillo Naraku-Así es se trataba de un anillo sencillo de bisutería plateado

-Jump…. y que anda haciendo nuestra hija con un anillo-Rio Naraku

-No lo sé-

-Sesshomaru se lo dio a Rin antes de irnos-Dijo Ahome

-Y por que Sesshomaru le daría una cosa como esta a tu hermana Ahome-Pregunto su padre

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo papá, lo único que dijo Sesshomaru fue que en unos años le explicaría todo a Rin-

-Esta bien hija, gracias-

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1….

-Esperen un momento….!Oh por Dios!

* * *

 **Espero les allá gustado y me dejen un comentario abajo gracias**


	2. Primer día de escuela

**Hola como están espero bien, primero que nada agradezco su interés en mi historia**

 **Stephy.w , lili,** **Any-Chan, ValeriMeilin , aby2125, veronica ramirez, BABY SONY**

 **Segundo punto yo tengo familia y trabajo por eso actualizo de manera irregular pero esta historia como dije no lleva secuencía, además estoy en otro trabajo que ya casi finalizo y pronto lo subire, aun así ya tengo la idea para el tercer capitulo de esta secuencía, así que solo me queda rogar por su paciencía**

 **Y tercero tengo otro trabajo llamado Destino me gustaria que se dieran una vuelta y me den su opinion al respecto ya que uno de mis fuertes son los amores imposibles, espero le den una oportunidad**

* * *

 **Primer día de escuela…**

-Bueno hemos llegado-Parada frente a esa gran reja, Kikio Higurashi admiraba la prestigiosa institución Shikon no Tama una gran escuela sin duda

Rin y Kagome miraron con igual interés la escuela, para Rin fue como descubrir un mundo nuevo, su primer día en primaría, apenas lo podía creer, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha incluso su hermana le relataban sus días dentro de ese edificio aumentando su interés por asistir, por fin terminaba la espera

Kagome observaba a su hermana recordando como fue su primer día, de aseguro puso la misma cara que Rin en ese entonces, tal vez no sentía la misma emoción pero estaba muy feliz de ver otra vez a sus amigas

-Gracias mama por traernos-Dijo Kagome

-Pórtense bien y obedezcan a sus maestros, estaré en este lugar a la hora de la salida -Se inclino para darles un beso a cada una en la mejilla-Las quiero mucho, ¡Vallan! Y diviértanse-

-¡Siii!-Las dos salieron disparadas hacía sus salones

Cerca de ahí dentro de un auto…..

-Bien niños hemos llegado-Inu no Taisho había llevado a sus hijos a la escuela por que su esposa tuvo un asunto de trabajo muy temprano, pero que estaría libre para ir a recogerlos

Inu miro por el espejo retrovisor a sus hijos-Inuyasha no olvides lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien campeón-Este año había sido de muchos cambios para su familia, primero el cambiarse de trabajo, luego la mudanza y para rematar la secundaría que había aceptado a Sesshomaru estaba muy lejos de su nuevo hogar

-Si papá-Dijo seguro-Aunque esta es la escuela donde siempre ha ido el pesado de Sesshomaru estoy seguro que será pan comido para mí-Un fuerte coscorrón golpeo su Cabeza

-Cállate Inuyasha-Sesshomaru era el menos feliz con estos cambios

-Sesshomaru-Le advirtió su padre-No quiero que la directora me llame cada día por que mis hijos se pelean a cada rato ¿Entendieron? -

-Si padre-Contestaron los dos

-Bueno bajen y que tengan un buen día-

 _ **Salón de Kagome…**_

-Sango, Ayame, buenos días-Kagome corrió para saludar a sus queridas amigas-¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?-Pregunto

-Excelente, mi papa nos llevó a su trabajo y pude ver una camada de lobos recién nacidos-El papá de Ayame era veterinario y trabajaba en el zoológico de la ciudad, le encantaban los animales y soñaba con ser veterinario igual que él.

-¿Y tú Sango?-

-Bueno papá nos llevo a mi y a mi hermano de campamento a las montañas, yo me la pase muy bien pero Kohaku casi se muere en repetidas ocasiones-Sus amigas la miraron con asombro-Verán primero fuimos al lago y se callo de la balsa, después recolectamos leña para el fuego y en una de las ramas que encontró Kohaku estaba una víbora descansando, también se quemo la mano con los bombones calientes y en la noche dijo que vio una araña enorme fuera de la casa de acampar-El hermano menor de Sango era un niño muy inteligente pero sumamente malo para cosas como los deportes o campamentos, todo lo contrario de Sango que parecía más niño que niña

-Al menos sigue vivo-Dijo Ayame

-Si, mamá dijo que en las próximas vacaciones mejor iremos a nadar algún parque acuático-

-¿Y tú Kagome saliste con tu familia?-Pregunto Ayame

-Papá nos llevo a un invernadero y visitamos a mis primos que viven en Kioto, también nos llevaron a Rin y a mí a un taller de marionetas, fue super-

De pronto la maestra entro al salón, rápidamente los alumnos tomaron asiento para comenzar las clases

 _ **Salón de Inuyasha…**_

A pesar de lo que su papá y mamá decían Inuyasha estaba muy emocionado por su nueva escuela, antes asistía a un colegio especial por tener algunos problemas de habla y escritura, pero ahora que ya no necesitaba esas clases, se sentía como un niño normal, en una escuela normal, les demostraría a todos lo especial que era, pero por otras cualidades

-Buenos días-El chico al frente de él lo saludo

-Buenos días-

-¿Tú debes de ser el nuevo, cierto?-

-Es tan obvio-No quería ser el típico novato tonto

-Si, ya que no te diste cuenta que los lugares están asignados y ese donde tu estas, es de Koga Wolf-Inuyasha reviso el respaldo viendo que tenía razón, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y las cambio de sitio

-Jajaja no te preocupes aún es temprano y no ha llegado la mayoría de los estudiantes, tú lugar es frente a mí-Le señalo-Mi nombre es Miroku Noto ¿Y tú eres? –

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho-Dijo al estrechar las manos-Mucho gusto-

-Bueno Inuyasha no dudes en venir a mi cuando necesites algo-Inuyasha saltaba de alegría en el interior, ya había hecho un nuevo amigo en su primer día

 _ **Salón de Sesshomaru….**_

En el salón 1-A el entusiasmo y las risas se escuchaban por todos lados, la mayoría se conocía desde la primaría y estaban felices de encontrarse con antiguos compañeros, o bien, conociendo a los nuevos. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de un solo golpe causando que todas las miraras se posaran sobre él

-Hmpt…-Ignorándolos, como todos los años, Sesshomaru busco su lugar sin cruzar palabra

La mayoría conocía a Sesshomaru y sabían de antemano como era su carácter, pero para los ojos de otros era un espécimen interesante, sobre todo para las chicas

-¡Hey tú! Semi dios bajado del olimpo-Sesshomaru giro el rostro hacia su costado. Un chico con finta de holgazán le hablaba-Escuche que fuiste elegido para estudiar en una secundaría prestigiosa de otro distrito ¿Por qué no estas allá?

Sesshomaru lo ignoro

-Oh vamos! Shikon no Tama no es tan mala, después de todo estas aquí-

-Siempre eres tan molesto-

-No, la mayor parte del tiempo observo, solo intervengo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Por cierto me llamo Byakuya-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos detrás de la nuca

Sesshomaru no era de los que hacía amigos, pero la actitud de ese chico le llamaba la atención-No me interesa-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo, si es interesante o no lo descubriremos eventualmente-

-Hmpt….-

 _ **Salón de Rin…..**_

Las rodillas de Rin parecían gelatina, se dijo que no estaría nerviosa, pero decir a hacer era todo un viaje. Parada frente a esa puerta con un hermoso dibujo de ¡Bienvenidos! Era lo único que la separaba de su gran aventura. Tomando aire, inflo sus cachetes dándose valor, lentamente acerco su mano a la manija de la puerta

-Un poco más….un poco más….un poquititititito…..más….-

-La vas a abrir sí o no-Una albina sería, miraba a Rin desde hace rato

Rin enrojeció enseguida, ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿Acaso tienes un problema físico que te impida abrir la puerta?-La albina pregunto-Si eres de los niños especiales deberías considerar otro tipo de escuela-Si que era ruda, pero la expresión de su rostro se mantenía serena

-Eto….yo…-Rin se debatía entre aumentar el tono rojo de sus mejillas o tratar de responderle a la niña

-Ya basta Kanna-Un niño con muchas pecas en la cara se acercó-Como va a responderte si ni siquiera la dejas hablar-

-Kohaku-Kanna le miro-Escuche por ahí que casi mueres, es cierto que puedes ver tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos antes de sucumbir-

O-o Tanto Kohaku como Rin se quedaron sorprendidos con su forma tan directa de ser, parecía que no sabía lo que significa la palabra "Tacto"-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-

-Tu hermana se lo contaba a una pelirroja en la entrada del colegio-

-Qué buen oído tienes Kanna-Lastima que su boca fuera igual de buena para decir las cosas

-Eto….-Ambos niños se giraron hacía la niña de ojos avellana-Etto…yo…-Juntando valor, exclamo-¡Mi nombre es Rin Higurashi, un placer conocerlos!-Luego se inclino

-Ah, mucho gusto Rin, mi nombre es Kohaku Asatte y ella es Kanna Black, como podrás darte cuenta Kanna tiene una forma clara de dirigirse a todos, así que nunca te tomes a mal lo que te diga. Ambos venimos del mismo prescolar ¿Tú de que prescolar vienes?-

Rin exhalo lento el aire retenido-La verdad… es que… nunca asistí aun prescolar, mi mamá me llevaba a clases de estimulación temprana-Era por eso que a Rin le costaba un poco confiar en otros, pero una vez acostumbrada se relacionaba perfectamente en cualquier lugar

-Bueno en ese caso bienvenida a Shikon no Tama estoy seguro que seremos buenos amigos-Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Con más animo respondió -Gracias-

-¡Vamos entremos!-Kohaku abrió la puerta para todos

Mientras entraban Kanna volvió a dirigirse al chico-Kohaku aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Viste o no tu vida pasar?-

-Hay Kanna….-

 _ **Salón de Inuyasha**_

-Buenos días maestro-

Historia antigua era la primera materia del día, el maestro Totosai se presentó a impartir su clase

-Buenos días niños mi nombre es Totosai y seré su maestro de Historia antigua de este año, así que espero no causen muchos problemas y que sean atentos en mi clase-Bajo la mirada para checar los puntos de su itinerario-Bueno como primer punto tengo que anunciarles la integración de un nuevo alumno. Inuyasha Taisho levántate-

Inuyasha obedeció-Aquí profesor-

El maestro frunció el ceño, parecía buscar algo en el muchacho-Disculpa Inuyasha, pero acaso eres familiar de Sesshomaru Taisho-

-Ehh…amm sí, es mi hermano mayor-No es que lo fuera a negar, pero hubiera preferido que no lo reconocieran tan rápido

-¡Oh vallá! No sabía que Sesshomaru tuviese un hermano, en fin, si eres la mitad de bueno que tu hermano estoy seguro que mi materia será pan comido para ti-Y ahí estaba el detalle de por que no deseaba aclarar su estado familiar

 _ **Salón Sesshomaru…**_

-Como verán muchachos este fragmento es parte de uno de los poemas más antiguos de la era sengoku, es por eso que les daré una semana para que lo puedan traducir al idioma actual, les recomiendo revisar la biblioteca virtual del estado, en ella encontraran anagramas que les serán muy útiles en la traducción-El maestro terminaba su clase asignando la tarea de esa semana

Sesshomaru había leído el libro completo durante las vacaciones, fue parte del temario para el examen que presento en el otro instituto, por lo cual aprobar la materia sería mas simple de lo que imagino.

-Sedoka…-

Sesshomaru giro la vista a su costado-¿Qué dijiste?-

Byakuya había dicho el nombre del poema, dato que el maestro no anoto-Sedoka…Creo decía algo así, sueña la hoja vuelo de mariposas, ecos en la montaña senda musical, peregrinas del aire, fantasías de colores…. Al menos la primera parte es así-

Byakuya había interpretado perfectamente los primeros cuatro versos del poema, algo copo común-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-No lo estoy, pero alguna vez vi esos mismos símbolos en un templo, así que la traducción debe ser similar-Menciono despreocupado

Sesshomaru observo a su compañero, el poder recordar detalles tan pequeños como esos indicaba que probablemente el chico poseía memoria fotográfica, una habilidad escasa en las personas-Podrías equivocarte-

-Tal vez, pero si así fuera lo asegurarías, tu duda me indica que acerté-Byakuya miro a Sesshomaru-Al parecer no soy el único que observa a otros ¿No crees Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru endureció la mirada, Byakuya no era un inepto como supuso al principio, el chico demostraba inteligencia, astucia y una horrible seguridad en si mismo chocante a su carácter, pero fuera de eso parecía ser el único con la suficiente capacidad intelectual para seguirle una conversación, poco a poco aumentaba su interés-Observar y analizar son cosas distintas-

-hmpt.. no cuando haces ambas cosas-

Sesshomaru volvió la mirada al frente, elevando la comisura de sus labios, sonrió de forma arrogante al pensar 0…..,que había encontrado algo interesante

 _ **Salón de Rin…**_

-Bueno muchachos como podrán darse cuenta esta es la primera experiencia de Rin en un instituto, espero que todos sean amables con ella y que le ayuden en todo lo que necesite-Dijo la maestra al momento de presentar a Rin

-Gracias a todos por su gentileza-Rin inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo

-Bueno Rin, como eres nueva puedes elegir la mesa que más te guste para trabajar-La mano de muchos niños se alzó en el aire invitándola a que los eligiera, Rin estaba feliz por tan hermoso gesto, la invitaban a ser parte de ellos y eso era lo que más deseaba

Al observar las mesas noto una en la que su único ocupante estaba sentado mirando hacía la pared, se trataba de Kanna la niña que conoció en el pasillo, la podre estaba sola sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, no sabía porque, pero esa imagen le recordaba a alguien a quién ella quería mucho-Quiero sentarme con Kanna-

Todos, incluida la mencionada se quedaron sorprendidos con su elección, sin mirar a los otros niños Rin cruzo el salón hasta la mesa de Kanna-Hola, espero nos llevemos bien compañera-Rin estiro su mano esperando que ella la estrechara

Pero Kanna no lo hizo-Por qué no eliges otra mesa, no soy como otros niños, mis palabras pueden herirte, aunque esa no sea mi intención-Kanna agradecía el que la hubiera escogido antes que a los demás, pero ya en otras ocasiones había tenido compañeros de mesa, los cuales la habían dejado por no tolerar su forma de ser

Entonces Rin supo porque Kanna le llamaba tanto la atención-No te preocupes al pensar que puedes lastimarme, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco así que no podrás desacerté de mi tan fácilmente-El rechazo de Kanna no era algo desconocido para Rin, pues si mirabas más allá de las apariencias podías darte cuenta que ella y Sesshomaru tenían muchos rasgos en común, y así como nunca dejo solo a Sesshomaru, tampoco la abandonaría a ella.

Kanna dudo, pero después de mucho pensarlo estrecho la mano que le ofrecían, no era propio de ella fantasear, pero por un instante quiso creer que esto era el principio de una linda amistad-Hola compañera-

 _ **Empresa donde trabaja el señor Taisho…..**_

Inu acababa de terminar su primera vuelta por las instalaciones de la empresa, antes había laborado como jefe de ventas en otra industria, pero gracias a su perseverancia e ingenio había logrado un puesto de gerente una oportunidad única para su carrera, motivo por el cual su familia se tuvo que mudar de casa, lo cual no era tan malo ya que estaba más cerca de su nuevo trabajo, de la escuela de sus hijos y de su amigo Naraku

Estando apunto de encender el computador recibió una llamada de su esposa-Sí, querida-

-Hola Inu, llamaba para saber como te fue con los chicos-

-Irasue, soy lo bastante capas de llevar a nuestros hijos a la escuela sin causar ningún problema-Dijo en forma de broma

-Eso espero, en fin ya debo irme, confío en que los almuerzos que les hayas preparado sean lo suficientemente abundantes, sobre todo por Inuyasha que es tan glotón, bueno nos vemos, hasta la tarde-Luego colgó

Aunque ya habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que Irasue colgó, Inu seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja-Loss….los… almuerzos?-

 _ **Salón de Inuyasha…..**_

-Bueno, la verdad, no era esto lo que estaba imaginando-Era la tercera clase del día e igual que en las anteriores los maestros habían puesto a prueba las habilidades de Inuyasha

Inuyasha estaba que no podía más, porque siempre cometían el mismo error de compararlo con su hermano, acaso no se daban cuanta que los dos eran diferentes-Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte-Respondió casi en un susurro con la cabeza baja

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-Inuyasha no sabía quién estaba más decepcionado si él o el maestro-Vuelve a tu lugar-Después de eso el maestro continúo dando su tema sin prestar más atención al peli-plateado

-Pis, pis Oye Inuyasha-Miruko murmuro buscando atraer la atención de Inuyasha, este lo miro-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Enserio tu hermano es tan cerebrito como todos los maestros dicen?-Otro igual, pensó Inuyasha-Por que si es así, estoy seguro que es un maldito aburrido-

Miroku había notado como el entusiasmo de Inuyasha se había apagado gracias a las comparaciones que los maestros hacían con respecto a los dos hermanos, al darse cuanta de esto quiso alegrar al nuevo, dándole un momento de respiro-No les hagas caso, a los maestros les encanta hacer estudios de ti como si fueras un alíen para después clasificarte en sus filas, créeme nos hacen a todos lo mismo-

-Oh, y a ti Miroku en que fila estas-

Con gran orgullo exclamo-Yo mi querido amigo estoy en una fila exclusiva que nadie ha podido alcanzar hasta el día de hoy-

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Inuyasha-¿Y cuál es esa?-

-Jump… "Adorador apasionado incansable de las mujeres" O como unos dirían, soy todo un Don Juan-

Inuyasha se rio por lo bajo, agradecía el esfuerzo de Miroku al querer alegrar su día alejándolo su mente de esas horribles comparaciones

 _ **Hora del almuerzo Salón de Sesshomaru….**_

-Bien hecho padre-Sesshomaru exclamo realmente molesto. Desde luego que su padre era el principal responsable de no haber preparado el almuerzo, aunque también aceptaba que tenía parte de culpa, no era propio de él salir de casa sin revisar antes sus cosas, esto debido a lo molesto que aun estaba por el asunto de la otra secundaría.

-¿Y tu almuerzo?-Para colmo tenía a Byakuya observando cada uno de sus pasos

-Lo deje en casa-No tenía caso ignorarlo, con solo unas horas junto a ese chico Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no podría quitárselo de encima fácilmente

Byakuya comía de su almuerzo, un rico y delicioso arroz con salchichas y vegetales hervidos. Por educación le hubiera ofrecido un poco a su compañero, pero estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría sin dudar, así qué para que molestarse

-¿Disculpa?-Una chica de mirada tierna se había acercado a los dos jóvenes

-¿Que se te ofrece Sara?-Byakuya la conocía de otro grado

-Hola Byakuya, disculpa la interrupción, pero note que tú amigo no trajo de comer así que…-La chica estiro su mano temblorosa, mostrando un pan relleno de carne para el oji-dorado

Sesshomaru pensaba mandarla de regreso a su lugar, cuando Byakuya se le adelanto-Muchas gracias Sara por tu gentil detalle, Sesshomaru y yo te lo agradecemos-Tomándolo en lugar del otro guardo el pan, Sara aunque extrañada se dio por bien servida cuando aceptaron su comida, dando vuelta regreso a su lugar sonriendo

-No pienso comer nada de lo que allá traído esa chica-Refuto Sesshomaru

-Lo sé, pero esas chicas están dispuestas a darte comida gratis, comida que con gusto yo comeré en tu lugar-Dijo al tiempo que guardaba el pan en su mochila

-Aceptar sus ofrecimientos indica una atención de mi parte, cosa que no pienso hacer-Aclaro

-Y no lo harás, como podrás darte cuenta yo puedo hacerlo en lugar tuyo-Dicho eso, regreso a disfrutar de su almuerzo

De pronto otra chica estaba frente a ellos-Ahhhh, hola mi nombre es Yura y no pude evitar notar que no trajiste almuerzo, Taisho-Byakuya alzo las cejas, mandándole un mensaje silencioso a Sesshomaru

 _ **Hora del almuerzo Salón de Rin…**_

Kanna le explicaba a Rin acerca de la exposición de animales disecados que había visitado durante las vacaciones en el museo de la ciudad, aunque Kanna fue muy explícita con los datos importantes de los reptiles e insectos, Rin no dejo de escucharla a pesar de que su narración le causara un poco de miedo

-Las víboras tiene la capacidad de expandir los huesos de sus quijada el triple de su tamaño, de ese modo son capaces de tragar animales del tamaño de un cuyo o una rata, lo cual le es de gran ventaja en las épocas de escases de alimento ya que una presa le da alimento para una semana entera o dos-Kanna era una niña muy observadora apasionada de la ciencia, motivo por el cual le era difícil congeniar con otros niños, no obstante Rin había escuchaba platicas como esas de labios de Sesshomaru en varias ocasiones, la diferencia estaba en que Sesshomaru la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que temas no eran del agrado de Rin.

-Muy interesante Kanna-Dijo al tiempo que bebía de su jugo

Inesperadamente Kohaku se unió a ellas-Hola de nuevo, ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes a comer? -Kohaku era un niño muy listo, pero también algo cobarde, por eso cuando vio como Rin no dudo en acercarse a Kanna sin importar lo que los otros niños pensaran de ella, le dio el valor de acercarse a ambas, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba interesado en interactuar con Kanna por lo brillante que era y con respecto a Rin le había encantado su personalidad linda y amistosa.

-Si claro-Le invito Rin moviendo su silla haciendo un espacio para que la silla de Kohaku entrara

-Kohaku, me sorprende que te nos unas ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con algo pendiente que debas enmendar antes de morir? -Kanna sacaba a la mesa el tema de sus supuestos accidentes relacionados con la muerte.

-No Kanna-La vida escolar a lado de Kanna era bastante interesante-Pero siempre he considerado que eres una persona interesante de escuchar, aunque a veces asustas-

-¿Enserio? No sabía que así me veían los demás niños, tal vez si les muestro lo que es un susto de muerte noten la diferencia entre mis palabras y lo que es asustar de verdad-

No definitivamente eso no era una buena idea, pensó Rin-No creo que eso sea necesario Kanna, además Sesshomaru siempre me ha dicho que nunca debemos demostrarle nada a nadie, basta con que estemos seguros de nosotros mismos para sentirnos orgullosos-

-¿Quién es Sesshomaru, Rin?-Pregunto Kohaku

-Ahhh, lo lamento Sesshomaru es una de las personas más importantes para mí, de hecho hace un tiempo el me regalo…!Oh por Kami!-De forma violenta Rin se levanto de su silla buscando algo del interior de su mochila que colgaba de su silla-¡Como pude olvidarlo!-Se reprocho

Los otros dos le miraban sin entender-¿Sucede algo malo Rin?-Cuestiono Kanna

-En realidad sí-Sacando de su mochila, les mostro una bonita pañoleta de hermosos conejos rosados-Necesito ir al área de secundaría para entregar esto-Dijo con gran pesar-Lo malo es que no conozco la escuela y no sé dónde queda ese lugar-

\- Rin los niños de primaría tenemos prohibido salir de nuestra área-Le informo Kohaku

-Pero yo…-Bajo el rostro claramente mortificada

-Lo lamento Rin pero las reglas son las reglas, además el receso terminara en 20mn.-

Kanna contemplo la aflicción de Rin sintiendo pena por ella, de modo que solo le quedo una opción-Yo te llevare-Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa

Kohaku se impactó por su resolución-Kanna no puedes-

-Conozco el camino, además los maestros no prestan atención a los alumnos en las horas de descanso, si somos cuidadosas llegaremos antes de que se den cuenta-Que buena era para planear estrategias

-Pero….pero….-

Rin agradecía la inquietud de Kohaku, pero necesitaba hacer esto más que nada en el mundo-Gracias por tu preocupación Kohaku, pero tengo que hacer esto-

-Bueno Rin vámonos-Dijo Kanna pasando al frente siendo el guía, pasaron por entre las mesas, saliendo sin que las notaran él resto.

En cuanto pasaron el salón escucharon como la puerta se abría de nuevo

-Esperen, las acompaño-Kohaku solo necesito de dos minutos para decidirse a seguirlas-Tal ves necesiten de un hombre en el camino para protegerlas-

Rin tomo la mano del chico apretándola ligeramente-Te lo agradezco muchísimo-Su gesto hizo sonrojar a Kohaku

-Bueno andando-Kanna iba al frente seguida de Rin y con Kohaku cuidando la retaguardia-Por cierto, Kohaku ¿Dónde está el hombre que mencionaste hace unos momentos? –

 **Hora del almuerzo salón de Inuyasha…**

-¿Enserio no te pusieron nada?-Era la tercera vez que Miruko le preguntaba lo mismo

-No, mi padre debía prepararnos el almuerzo, pero no lo hizo solo nos metió la lonchera vacía-Podre Inuyasha, él sin alimento no podía laborar como dios manda

-¿Y ahora que arras?-Miroku ya le había dado una bola de arroz suya, pero no era suficiente

-No sé….-Pensaba en alguna solución a su dilema-¡Ya sé! Vamos Miroku-

-¿A dónde?-Inuyasha se puso de pie saliendo del salón-Tengo una amiga que nos puede ayudar-

 _ **Hora del almuerzo salón de Kagome…**_

-¿Entonces te pidió que te casaras con él?-Pregunto exaltada Ayame

Kagome comía su delicioso almuerzo en compañía de sus mejores amigas, mientras les relataba lo sucedido en casa de Inuyasha hace unos meses-Si, pero Inuyasha lo hizo porque en su cabeza piensa que pidiéndome matrimonio es la mejor manera de estar juntos siempre-

Ayame soltó un suspiro-Ahh que romántico-

Kagome frunció las cejas-¿Romántico dices? Cómo puede parecerte romántico un niño que no sabe lo que hace y que además se molesta contigo cuando le dices que no-

Sango intervino-Sí Kagome te entendemos, pero míralo de esta manera Inuyasha se esforzó al decirte lo que sentía, y tú, aunque honesta lastimaste sus sentimientos, era obvio que se enfadara-

Por primera vez Kagome se daba cuenta del otro lado de la moneda, siempre pensó que ella estaba en lo correcto al haber hecho lo que hizo, cuando en realidad pudo actuar de otra manera sin dañar el corazón de su mejor amigo -Creo…que tienen razón-Acepto al fin.

-Ehhh Kagome te buscan en la puerta-El delegado de la clase estaba en la puerta del salón

-¡Ya voy!-Rápidamente se levanto de su sitio para ver de quién se trataba

-Hola Kagome-Era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo Inuyasha

-Gracias Honyo-Dijo al delegado por su atención, este se retiro y vivió a sus asuntos-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

-Lamento molestarte Kagome, pero mi padre no nos preparo el almuerzo, quería ver si tu tenías algo de dinero que me pudieras prestar para comprar algo en la cafetería-

Kikio no acostumbraba darle dinero a sus hijas por ser ella la que se encargaba de preparar la comida del almuerzo-No, lo siento Inuyasha-Su amigo entristeció en seguida-Pero mis amigas y yo podemos compartir nuestros almuerzos contigo-Y la luz volvió a los ojos dorados

-¿Amigas?-Kagome no había reparado en que Inuyasha venía acompañado

-Ahh lo siento Kagome déjame presentarte a…-

Miroku no espero el anuncio de Inuyasha, siendo realmente rápido, la tomo de las manos mientras decía lo siguiente-Dichosos estos ojos que contemplan la grandeza de tu belleza, nunca ningún mortal se quedo impactado ante tanto encanto-

Inuyasha y Kagome miraban a Miroku sin entender que decía-Ahhh Inuyasha podrías decirle a tu amigo que me suelte-Saliendo de su asombro Inuyasha aparto a Kagome de Miroku, colocándola a su lado

-Oye Kagome esta todo bien-Ayame estaba preocupada al ver que Kagome no regresaba

Pero antes de que su amiga le respondiera, las manos de Ayame se encontraban presas por las de Miroku-Ohh delicada creatura, dichosos estos ojos que contemplan la grandeza de tu belleza, nunca ningún mortal se quedó impactado ante tanto encanto-Ayame no sabía si gritar o asustarse por lo impulsivo que era Miroku

-Chicas por que tardan tanto-Sango también había ido para ver que sucedía, terminando de igual forma entre las manos de Miroku-Ahora si estoy totalmente convencido de mis palabras, ohh mi linda dama, dichosos estos ojos que contemplan la grandeza de tu belleza, nunca ningún mortal se quedo impactado ante tanto encanto-

Sango a diferencia de sus amigas, fue ella misma la que se soltó de Miroku diciendo-¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarme de las manos de esa manera?-

-Lamento mi falta de tacto mi bella dama, mi nombre es Miruko y desde este momento te informo que me convertiré en tu futuro esposo-Hizo una reverencia como los príncipes lo hacen en los cuentos de hadas

Sango más enojada que al principio, elevo su mano, estampándola contra la mejilla del niño-¡Nunca me oyes! Me casare con un niño tan desagradable como tú-Dicho aquello Sango se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo

Pero ni la bofetada impidió que Miroku la siguiera -Espera mi amor, aun no me has dicho tu nombre-

Kagome y Ayame rieron por lo bajo, haciendo hincapié en lo siguiente-"Hay Kagome como pudiste despreciar los sentimientos de ese chico así como si nada"-Dijo Kagome burlándose de Sango-Además "míralo de esta manera Inuyasha se esforzó al decirte lo que sentía, y tú, aunque honesta lastimaste sus sentimientos"-Dijo Ayame ya sin poder aguantar la risa

El único que no entendía nada de nada era Inuyasha-¿Kagome de que se ríen tanto?

-De nada Inuyasha, ven te compartiré de mi almuerzo-

 _ **Salón de Sesshomaru…**_

Aunque no se notaba, la falta de alimento provocaba en Sesshomaru una ligera migraña que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar, lo peor de todo es que aun faltaban dos horas para que terminaran las clases

-Te dije que comieras algo de lo que te dieron esas chicas, no deberías ser tan orgulloso Sesshomaru-Byakuya había comido como nunca gracias a la admiración de las chicas

-Cállate-Ni de broma comería algo que fue comprado en una miserable maquina express de comida común y corriente, mil veces prefería abrazar a Inuyasha que hacer algo así

-Como quieras-

 _ **Clase de deportes…...**_

Ya solo faltaba la clase de deportes para que terminara el día, pero para Inuyasha el infierno de las comparaciones con su hermano seguía, como odiada todo eso, si bien Sesshomaru era muy inteligente y brillante, él tan bien era único y especial solo que no en el mismo campo que su hermano

-¿Te encuentras bien Inuyasha?-La clase de deportes de terceros y cuartos se impartía al mismo tiempo, por tal motivo Kagome estaba junto a Inuyasha-Desde la hora del almuerzo te he notado un poco deprimido-

Inuyasha confiaba en Kagome más que en nadie en el mundo-Es solo que….Ahhh. Desde que papá me dijo que asistiría a esta escuela supe que podría ser difícil, más por que hasta ahora yo nunca había estado rodeado de tantos niños, pero aun así estaba feliz de poder intentarlo, es solo que….los maestros conocen a Sesshomaru-

-Ahhh ya entiendo, entonces te han estado comparando con él-Kagome dedujo el resto

-Si, así es-

Lo único que Inuyasha no sabía, es que Kagome tenía información muy útil-Sabes Inuyasha, siempre en todos lados la gente compara a los hermanos, incluso a mí me comparan con mi hermana todo el tiempo, diciendo que de entre las dos la más linda y tierna es Rin, pero nunca dejo que me afecte, Rin es Rin y su personalidad la hace quién es, además hay cosas que Rin no puede hacer y en las que yo soy mejor que ella-

-¿Enserio? Wauuu no lo sabía, pero Kagome el detalle aquí es que Sesshomaru es mejor que yo en todo-

Entonces Kagome sonrió-No en todo Inuyasha, sabes el año pasado el maestro de deporte de los de sexto no pudo asistir por una semana, así que por única ocasión me toco la clase deportes con Sesshomaru, y no te imaginas lo que descubrí-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto realmente intrigado

-Tu hermano Inuyasha es malísimo en los deportes, tanto que ni siquiera lo intenta, es por eso que se esfuerza mucho en las demás clases, ya que los maestros le ayudan a pasar la materia sin que tenga que cursarla, bueno nos vemos ya me tengo que ir con mi grupo-

Inuyasha despidió a su amiga sintiendo una fuerza más fuerte que la de la mañana corriendo por su cuerpo, él era único y especial solo que no se había dado cuenta de sus fortalezas, ahora con más animo del que nunca tuvo se fue a su clase de deportes

 _ **Ultima clase del día….**_

El maestro de filosofía no había podido dar su clase por tener una junta de último minuto con el rector de la escuela, así que los alumnos del 1-A tenían la ultima hora libre, la mayoría hablaba entre ellos contando alguna anécdota sobre sus vacaciones que aun no hubieran dicho, mientras que los únicos alejados de todos eran Byakuya y Sesshomaru que estaban en silencio mirando la nada

-Sabes, la filosofía de Dante es uno de los libros que más me ha gustado, sobre todo por los castigos que imagino para cada uno de los pecados cometidos en esta vida, si su filosofía es cierta, a mi espera una vida de lamentos por todas y cada una de las cosas que no he hecho por culpa de mí pereza, mientras que a ti compañero, deberás llevar sobre tus hombros una enorme roca donde su peso disparejo te retrasara por la colina que debes subir mientras rezas por todas esas almas que nunca miraste en tu camino-

-Es solo filosofía, más mi pecado tiene salvación el tuyo no-

-Ahh sí, el alma indulgente de un querubín, realmente crees que un alma pura puede rescatar a personas como tú o yo, no lo creo realmente-

-Ehhh Byakuya te buscan-La delegada lo llamaba. Tanto Sesshomaru como Byakuya voltearon por inercia

-¿Quién es?-

-Se trata de tu hermana y dos de sus compañeros-La delegada se hizo a un lado dejándole entrar a los niños

-¿Kanna?-

-¿Rin?-

Byakuya y Sesshomaru estaban sorprendidos por verlas ahí paradas en medio del salón, de inmediato se acercaron

-Hola hermano-Saludo Kanna

-Kanna, no puedes venir al área de los de secundaria, tú y tus amigos deberían estar en su salón de clases, y por cierto desde cuando tienes amigos-

-Al parecer, los hice al mismo tiempo que tú. Te presento ellos son Kohaku y ella es Rin-

-Rin-De forma autoritaria Sesshomaru se dirigió a Rin, el resto los miraba con cierto temor sobre todo por la forma en que Sesshomaru trataba a la niña

-No…no ..te preocupes Rin…yo te protegeré-Decía un asustado Kohaku con los ojos vidriosos

Pero Sesshomaru lo ignoro-Hazte a un lado enano, ¿Y bien Rin, que tienes que decir al respecto? –

Aunque unos sentían el aire pesado, la forma de hablar y ser de Sesshomaru no causaba el acostumbrado efecto de miedo y terror en la pequeña-Mamá me dijo lo de tu escuela y pensé que estarías muy triste, así que te prepare esto-Le dijo entregándole la pañoleta rosada. Sesshomaru extendió la pañoleta encontrando unas deformes galletas de mantequilla-Las hice en forma de animalitos ¿Te gustan?-

Byakuya observo las dichosas galletas haciendo una mueca de desagrado-Ni siquiera creo que se puedan comer-

Rin abrió los ojos temerosa de que Sesshomaru pensara igual, pero lo que sucedió dejo a todos fuera de sí. El soberbio y ermitaño de Sesshomaru quién rechazo cada una de las comidas que le ofrecieron ese día, se estaba comiendo las galletas de esa pequeña niña-El sabor es adecuado-Bastaron tan pocas palabras para hacer el corazón de Rin latir de felicidad

Entonces Byakuya entendió que el querubín salvador del alma de Sesshomaru era esa niña-Que raros amigos tienes Kanna, primero un cobarde asustadizo , y luego a un ángel, que extraña combinación ¿No crees hermanita?-

-Si lo son, pero el tuyo se ve que es mucho más desagradable que tú ¿Crees poder estar a su lado sin que se saquen los ojos el uno al otro?-Ambos hermanos tenían una forma de ser muy distinta a los demás, pero sin darse cuenta habían encontrado a quienes los entenderían y acompañarían por mucho tiempo

 _ **4:00 EN PUNTO HORA DE VOLVER A CASA….**_

Kikio había ido a recoger a sus hijas-¿Y como les fue en su primer día niñas?-

Kagome contesto primero-Mamá me fue muy bien, me toco junto a Sango y Ayame, pudimos hablar de todo lo que paso en las vacaciones e Inuyasha me visito a la hora del almuerzo con un amigo muy extraño que no dejaba a Sango tranquila-

-¿Y tú Rin?-

-Mami hice dos nuevos amigos, uno se llama Kohaku y la otra es mi amiga Kanna, los dos fueron muy amables conmigo y me ayudaron a entregarle mis galletas a Sesshomaru-

-Me da gusto escucharlas niñas, bueno vamos a casa para que puedan contarle todo esto a su padre niñas-

Padre de Byakuya y Kanna…..

-Hola papá-Saludo Kanna

Onigumo el padre de Kanna era viudo. Una de las razones por las cuales sus hijos eran tan secos, era porque su padre los trataba como adultos, entendía que no era lo correcto pero había aprendido a criarlos solos haciendo lo mejor posible-Hola hija ¿Qué aprendiste el día de hoy?-

-No mucho padre, gran parte del día la maestra lo ocupo en actividades para que los otros niños se relacionaran entre sí, aunque..-

-¿Aunque qué hija?-Pregunto el hombre interesado en lo que diría su hija

-Hoy hice una amiga-Su padre se detuvo a escucharla con atención-¿Una amiga?-

-En realidad dos-

Para el corazón de Onigumo escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hija lo hicieron inmensamente feliz, saber que había hecho amigos le quitaba un peso de encima-Me agrada escuchar eso hija ¿Y tú Byakuya? -

-Ahhh tienes citatoria para mañana padre-Dijo despreocupado

-¿Por qué?-Su hijo nunca se metía en problemas

-Fue por que saque a Kanna y a sus amigos del salón durante el almuerzo, lo malo es que no los regrese a la hora de su siguiente clase, los maestros los estuvieron buscando desesperados-Cuando devolvieron a los niños al salón de primero Byakuya se hecho la culpa por todos diciendo esa mentira, los maestros se molestaron mucho con él, pero no le importo esa era su forma de agradecerle a Sesshomaru por todo los panes que recibió ese día en su nombre, aunque claro también lo había hecho en arras de la amistad, pero eso se lo guardaría para si mismo

-Esta bien Byakuya hablare con tu maestro pero no lo vuelvas hacer ¿Entendido? -

-Entendido padre-

Los Taisho…

-Mamá, papá olvido preparar nuestro almuerzos-Delato de inmediato Inuyasha a su padre

-¿Sus almuerzos?-Irasue miro furiosa a su esposo

-Si mamá pero mi amigo Miroku y Kagome me compartieron de los suyos, además eso no es lo importante-

¿Qué lo es hijo?-Pregunto su madre

-Mi maestro de deportes esta impresionado con mis habilidades, dice que quiere hablar con ustedes para que me dejen entrar en uno de los equipos de la escuela. Por cierto, Sesshomaru el maestro dice que te manda saludos-Dijo alzando las cejas en señal de burla

Inuyasha ya sabía de su falta de habilidad para los deportes, a partir de ahora lo usaría para burlarse de él todo el tiempo-Cállate Inuyasha-

Pronto los cuatro llegaron al auto colocándose cada uno en su sitio-Ahh por cierto Sesshomaru hable con unos familiares de tu padre y es muy probable que podamos cambiarte a la secundaría que tanto querías, ellos desde luego se encargarían de cuidarte y llevarte, nosotros pasaríamos por ti los viernes ¿Qué dices?-Tanto Inu como Irasue no deseaban tener a su hijo lejos, pero estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por los intereses de su hijo

-No será necesario madre, cualquier escuela puede darme lo que necesito, además….-

-¿Además que hijo?-

-Nada-Sesshomaru iba a decir que la escuela era bastante tolerable porque Rin estaba ahí, cosa que por soberbió no pensó antes, además con Byakuya cerca las cosas podían ser interesantes en el salón

* * *

 **Como podran darse cuenta he decidido integrar nuevos personajes, para acompañar a nuestros protagonistas en lo largo de su vida, Algunos dirán que la combinación de Byacuya y Sesshomaru como amigos es raro pero de las extensiones de Naraku fuera de Kagura, Byakuya tuvo mucha interación con Sesshomaru y por eso decidi integrarlo**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ahhh y un adelanto el proximo capitulo se llamara " Festival escolar" Creo que con esto digo mucho Nos vemos gracias**


End file.
